Dark Obsession
by Isis Darkness Lover
Summary: Emmett Cullen has an obsession, that obsession is Isabella Swan when Edward thinks Bella is dead he goes to Italy for death instead of Alice Emmett goes to Bella Alice thinking he will tell her & bring her to save Edward. But he he does the exact opposite
1. Chapter 1

Dark Obsession

Chapter One

Not Going Anywhere (Emmett P O V)

When I first saw Isabella Swan she captured my interest. I had Rosalie by my side, she noticed and I could tell she hated Bella from the start.

I on the other hand couldn'y get her off my mind. Edward was aggrivated that he couldn't hear her thoughts.

I found it amusing, I caught her glancing at us during lunch and soon Edward had to leave for a week due to Isabella's scent.

I found it delicious, though she was not my singer I wanted to bite into her throat and taste her precious life line. Soon her and Edward spent time together.

Fell "in love" and she stayed around us. I would watch her, not make it obvious and hide my thoughts from Edward. Then the whole James situation happened.

Of course, we saved her. But then later on had to leave Forks because Edward thought it would be safer for Bella. I didn't leave technically, I stayed behind and

watched over her. Which was easy to do considering she was being protected by the mutts.

Rosalie found me one day and had yelled at me to let my, as she called it, obsession with Bella Swan go. I told her no and made my point clear that I didn't want her

as much as Isabella Marie Swan. She felt betrayed, I felt careless. Rosalie and me didn't really stay as close as we usually did after I had seen Isabella. I would touch Rosalie and think of Bella, I'd even slip and call Rosalie by Bella's name.

But I never regretted it, I wanted Bella and I would have her by any means necassary. As of now, I was in my jeep ready to go to Bella.

I could smell th emutt inside with her, I had ran into Alice and she told me Rosalie had told Edward that Bella was dead. I hid the grin to myself when I knew Rosalie

had done as I said. She said she was going to Bella to see if it was true, I told her I would instead. I got out of my jeep and knocked on the door, hearing an irritated sigh. Once the door opened I saw Isabella, her eyes widened and she stared at me. "E-Emmett..."

"Hey Bells." Her eyes stayed wide and I heard the phone ring, the mutt answering saying Charlie was doing something with a funeral. I felt Bella hit me with a big hug.

I hugged her back, picking her up and swinging her in a full circle. My cell phone went off and I sat her down answering it. "Hello?"

"Emmett! Edward's going to ask the volturi to kill him! You need to get Bella to the airport NOW!"

"...I'll do my best. You go and try to help I'll get there soon." I hung up and sighed. Bella clung to me and refused to let go. "Who was that?"

"Boss, I'm working as a mechanic at a place and they wanted be to come in.."

"No! Please don't go I've missed you all so much please don't leave me!" She clung to me harder and I wrapped my arms around her tight in human standards. I saw the mutt walk to the door and freeze, he glared at me and I gave a shrug of my shoulders to him. "Alright Isbella..I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Authors Note:

This is my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy Dark Emmett as much as I do ;)

Reviews would be loved


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Obsession

Two

All Bad (Bella P O V)

Seeing Emmett was...in words I couldn't even describe. He was here...really here. I hugged him so tight that my nuckles and arms were going bright white. The blood flow being cut off. "Bella. Get away from him." I heard Jacob speak but I couldn't let Emmett go, I had let them all go once. I couldn't do it again. "Bella-"

"She doesn't want to dog. So back off." Emmett tightened his arms around me and I hid my flinch. Emmett seemed to notice since he loosened his grip. "Leech you better-"

"As I recall, the treaty states your not allowed on _my _land so get your ass off it. I'll be careful with Isabella." I looked up at Emmett as he spoke seeing him grinning. I finally forced myself to let go of him and I turned to Jacob. "Jacob...I trust Emmett..you can go."

"Bella no I-"

"You heard her mutt." Emmett snickered and I bit my lip. I noticed Jacob was shaking slightly, I felt Emmett pull me into his side and he snarled. "Don't make that treaty get broken along with your neck. Get off the land and Bella can call you every five minutes if thats what it takes." Jacob growled and I sighed. "Jacob just go please..." Jacob looked at me and glared. "Fine." He pushed past me and Emmett and I turned to see him go to the edge of the woods across the road. I saw him stand still and after a minute a wolf stood in his place. The wolf ran off and I felt Emmett pick me up.

(Emmett P O V)

I picked her up in my arms and went into the house, kicking the door shut behind me. Isabella had her arms around my neck, I heard her heart pumping loudly and it made me thirsty. I pushed the feeling of thirst away and sat down on the couch with her in my lap. "I missed you all so much Emmett...I didn't even get to say bye to any of you I..." She trailed off and hugged me again tightly. I rubbed her back carefully and tried not to think how soft her skin was.

"I'll never leave you again...I'm sorry I didn't stay the first time Isabella." She pulled away from me and I saw her eyes were tear filled. "Where is everyone else?" I thought about an excuse to tell her. I was staying quiet while my brother was probably going to get himself killed soon. I remembered Alice and sighed. "They...didn't want to come." I saw the pain hit her but she tried her best to not show it. She swallowed and I watched as she did so, the thirst was back and I licked my lips too quickly for her to notice.

"What about Rosalie?"

"We...are divorced." I chuckled "sadly" and saw Bella frown. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't finish that sentence Isabella." I cut her off and she looked at me confused. "I'm not sorry...we needed the split. Don't say sorry because I never will feel it." Bella just nodded and hugged me once again. I hugged her back, rubbing slow circles on her lower back. I heard her breathing change and soon realized she was asleep. I carried her up tp her room and layed her on the bed, I pulled off her shoes and tucked her under the covers. She rolled onto her side and began reaching around. I layed down beside her hoping to cause her some relief and once she felt me she curled up into my side and fell still. I felt my phone buzzing and I took it out, answering in a very low whisper.

"Hello?"

"Emmett! Where are you and Bella? I would come but I have to get on the plane!" I grinned to myself and made the choice to take Bella to the airport. I knew Alice would see this, problem solved. "Sorry...I'm trying to calm her down...I'm getting her to the car as we speak."

"Hurry up!" The phone went dead and I kept my choices for the airport. I felt Bella's hand on my chest and I carefully brought her hand up to my mouth and slit her finger with my tooth. I sucked the blood and small ammount of venom out and glanced at Bella. She was asleep and I grinned remembering how I told Rosalie about Bella.

***Flashback***

_"Emmett I had a vision.." I listened to Alice's voice on the other line of the phone and paced. "Of what?"_

_"Bella...she jumped off a cliff..I can't see her anymore...Emmett she might be..." Alice trailed off and I started gripping the phone too hard. "I am going to go see for myself." She added and I growled. "No, I'm closer I'll go see." I hung up and heard Rosalie's heels clicking across the floor and I turned to her. "What is it?" _

_"Bella's dead. Someone needs to tell Edward." Rosalie's expression was blank and she looked down. "You should Rosalie. And don't be the ice queen self as you do it." I left her then, getting in my jeep driving from Port Angeles all the way into Forks to Bella's house. I heard two heartbeats and breathed in, I smelled Bella, my Bella. But her scent was clouded with something of a wet dog. _

_Werewolves. Great._

_I grabbed my phone out and texted Alice: She's alive._

_I grinned getting an idea. Not making any decisions yet so Alice wouldn't see. This was going to be great..._

***Flashback End***

I licked the cut on Bella's finger and layed her hand down on my chest. She tasted delicious, I wanted more but I refused. I'd have more soon enough. I starting thinking, the moment I had stepped out of my jeep the Emmett Cullen everyone knew was dead, truely dead. He didn't exsist anymore, not the sweet teddy bear.

But the man who was actually Emmett McCarty. And he was all bad.

I looked at Isabella and heard her sigh and mumble a very low, "Emmett." I felt my body start to react with just the small name, _my _name. I grinned evily and felt her hand moving down my chest in her sleep. My body started to feel all of it and I realized...

I was so fucked.

* * *

Its going to start getting much better from here, Emmett has plans for Bella and you'll find out what those plans are if you review


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Obsession

Three

Changing (Bella P O V)

I was feeling something on my back, something cold. I blinked my eyes open and found I was laying on my stomach, I leaned up slightly and realized Emmett was running his fingers up and down my back, under my shirt. "Emmett?" I rubbed my eyes and felt his fingers still and looked over at him.

"Sorry...just you were tossing around a lot and this helped you sleep." I laid back down and found it was very relaxing, Emmett started again, adding pressure and then I noticed something on my finger. "What the.."

"What is it Isabella?" I saw there was a cut on my finger I sat up all the way and checked to see if it was bleeding. "I...had a..."

"Oh a cut." Emmett said looking at my finger. He took my hand in his and grinned. "You must have done it when you were asleep I took care of it." I felt my eyes widen in surprise and I swallowed. "It...you weren't bothered?"

"Not that much." he shrugged and I yawned and stretched. "Why do you keep calling me Isabella?"

"...To be honest I love calling you that...no one else in my family did so..." I smiled and hugged him. He was so sweet and cute when he started to stumble for words. Wait...did I just think cute?

"What time is it?"

"12:30...you are a deep sleeper." He chuckled and I groaned. "I guess I better get up then." I felt his arm go around me and tighten. "Why? Charlie is gone fishing and there is nothing else to do...lets just spend the day inside together, catching up." He smiled at me and I licked my lips to wet them. I saw his eyes glance down at my lips when I did that and saw his eyes go black. "Emmett.." I was starting to get worried, I bit my bottom lip and stared at him.

(Emmett P O V)

She licked her lips and I couldn't help but look, this was killing me. She bit her lip and I felt myself harden. I moved from her and put pillows in my lap so she wouldn't see, I didn't want her to...yet. "Emmett." I just noticed she was calling me and I looked her in the eyes. "Hm?"

"Your eyes are black..."

"They are? Hm guess I should go hunt while your showering up and stuff you still have the mutt's smell on you." She got up from bed and started going through her drawers and I looked at her ass. I couldn't help it. I looked down her legs then slowly back up and I got up going to the window.

"I'll be back soon. And it would be smart to call Jacob just to let him know your alright."

"Okay." She walked out of the room and to her bathroom. I heard the show turn on and I jumped out of the window. How badly I wanted to hunt a human, just to see how it would be. But it wasn't time yet. I ran and found a bear, easily tackling and draining it. I still noticed the tent in my jeans and I groaned. I'd have to take care of this before I went back to Bella...

(Bella P O V)

I took a warm shower, washing my hair in my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I got out after getting through and put on some shorts and a gray T-shirt then walked downstairs getting the phone and calling Jacob. On the second ring it was him who answered. "Bella?"

"Yeah Jake..."

"Bella! Is he still there? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jacob. Emmett isn't going to hurt me so don't worry. I'll call you some during the week and I'll see you when I think its best." I heard a growl and I sighed. "Don't growl at me Jacob I want to spend time with him."

"FINE." Jacob yelled and I felt myself get angry. "Don't yell at me! You know what! Don't bother calling and don't come over here ever again!" I hung up the phone before he could say anything and I went and made something for myself to eat. During the whole time I was eating I heard the phone ring three different times. I washed my plate then went upstairs and brushed my teeth. When I went into my room I jumped seeing Emmett laying on the bed.

(Em P O V)

I couldn't stand it. I laid on her bed and breathed in her scent. I heard her walking up the stairs, the water running in her bathroom. I heard the water turn off then she walked in the room and jumped when she saw me. "Emmett...you could have came downstairs." I couldn't help it, I jumped up and had her pinned against the wall causing her to gasp. "Emmett!" Her breathing sped up and I leaned down to her neck and licked the side of it. She shivered and put her hands against my chest.

"Emmett...what...no..." I latched onto her neck and sucked her skin into my mouth not biting, her breathing hitched and I could have sworn I smelled her starting to get aroused. I sucked a bit harder and pulled up kissing up to her ear and said "Gotcha." I stepped back and saw her eyes were wide and after a minute she glared at me. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" I chuckled inside my head and ran my tongue all inside my mouth getting the taste of her skin everywhere.

"What?" I said faking innocence.

"I thought you were going to bite me!" I chuckled then grew serious and stepped closer to her. "Doesn't mean you wouldn't have liked it if I did." I saw her blush and could still smell her very light arousal and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll say this now, this is my DISCLAIMER! do not own anything of twilight and sadly not Emmett.

* * *

Dark Obsession

Four

Bite Me (Bella P O V)

I could barely breathe his tone was so serious and I felt...different. I usually only felt this around Edward but with Emmett it was more intense. I couldn't explain it at all and that bothered me. I put my hand over my neck where he had been sucking and blushed. His eyes were black again and I could see something...the front of his jeans was tented up and I blushed harder realizing what it was. I saw him glance down then he looked at me and stepped closer. "You did this...Isabella." He spoke lowly putting his hands on either side of my head. I swallowed hard and couldn't think of anything to say and I felt him press against me slightly.

(Emmett P O V)

I pressed against her a little, hissing at the contact. I leaned closer to her brushing my lips against hers and felt her go still. "You did all of this." I kissed her then, hard. I couldn't help it. The temptation was just too much. I forced her mouth to open and I let my tongue explore her mouth. I heard a sound come from her and I pressed against her harder. I pulled back only an inch so I could speak and when I did my voice was darker than usual. "Kiss me back. I _know_ you want this I can _smell_ it." I kissed her again rougher than before and felt her slowly starting to kiss me back.

I felt her hands go against my chest and I grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall above her head. I moved my tongue against hers and sucks on hers slowly. I heard her groan and I kissed down her neck letting my teeth scrape against her skin. She breathed in fast and I chuckled in her ear. "Admit it...you love this." She stayed silent and I growled. "Admit it!"

"Bite me." She mumbled and froze when she realized I must have caught it. "Well...if you insist..." I kissed her neck hard and opened my mouth over her skin brushing the edges of my sharp teeth against her soft skin.

But then...

when I was about to bite down and taste her blood...

my phone rang.

I pulled back looking at her expression, her eyes were wide and she blinked and looked up at me her mouth slightly opening. "You don't tempt a vampire Isabella..._ever_." I smirked at her then pulled my cell phone from my pocket. Walking away from Bella, I answered it saying a polite, "Hello?"

"Emmett! He...they...you didn't bring her!"

"And?"

"And they killed him! They won't let me leave! Emmett Cullen how could you?" I walked near the window speaking so low into the phone that Bella would not hear. "Very easily Alice. And its not Cullen. Its McCarty." I hung up and turned my cell phone off. I doubted the volturi would ever let Alice make another call after that, she was "too important" to them. I tossed the cell phone onto the table beside Bella's bed and pulled her closer. She was still in shock by my attitude I was guessing.

I was glad, because this would be fun. I pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. "E-Emmett.."

"Isabella do you have any idea how lovely you look? How sweet you smell?" I leaned down breathing in from her neck and ran my tongue against her skin. I ran my hands down her sides, pulling her legs apart and grinded myself against her clothed, wet center. She gasped and pushed against my chest, I chuckled and looked her in the eyes. "Emmett..why...I...mean you..."

"I like you Isabella...its why I came back. I couldn't stay away...I want you as mine." Her breathing was fast, deep. I leaned back and tore her shirt down the middle in the front. Moving the torn shirt to the side I saw she had a dark red bra on and I licked my lips. "Emmett!" I grinned seeing the clip for her bra was in the front, I unclipped it after a second and moved her bra open. I saw her breasts and stared, they were perfect size...

She started to say something but I rubbed my hands over each of her breasts a little hard. Her breathing hitched and I moved my hand from her right hand and took her nipple into my mouth. She gasped and I sucked, licked and bit at the now hardened bud. "E-Emmett." I heard a slight moan and I smirked against her skin. I released her nipple and kissed up her chest to her neck cupping her breast again.

I squeezed both of them and ran my thumbs over her nipples which caused her back to arch. "Oh!" I kissed and sucked on her neck and slowly whispered in her ear, "Want to know what else I can do with my mouth and hands?...All you have to do is ask Isabella." I licked right bellow her ear and blew cold breath on it causing her to groan.

As I was about to do something else to _my_ Isabella, I heard a car door shut, and banging on the front door. I growled and mumbled a, "Fuck." I moved off Bella and clipped her bra back together. "Fix up, the mutt is here."

(Bella P O V)

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I shakily pulled on a new shirt then went downstairs. Just when I was about to open the door I felt Emmett's arm go around me. "We'll finish what we started Isabella. Just hurry. And do **not** let him come in." I shivered and glanced over my shoulder not seeing him there anymore. My whole body ached, especially between my legs. Was it so bad to feel lust for my ex boyfriend's brother?

But, with said boyfriend being gone, not caring for me anymore...I started to think of it as fine. I opened the door and saw Jacob standing there.

"Bella, why didn't you answer my calls?"

"You yelled at me. I don't have anything more to say to you. Leave." He stared at me and frowned. "But...Bella.."

"No Jacob! Just go!" He acted as though he was about to say more then glared at me. "Fine. Just don't cry to me when the bloodsucker tries to drain you." He walked away, got into his car and drove off. I shut the door sighing and ran my hand through my hair. "So..."

Emmett's arms wrapped around me from behind and I jumped. "Where were we?"

* * *

Well! this chapter has some yummy goodness ;) show me the love with a review and you'll see if Emmett bites...


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Obsession

Five

Oh come on! (Em P O V)

I hadn't waited for Bella's response. I had her up in her bedroom on her bed, shirt off in less than a minute. I attacked her neck putting open mouth kisses on her skin and ran my hands down her sides. "E-Emmett.." I kissed her hard on the lips and felt her hands on my shoulders. She wasn't pushing me away which I was glad of. I unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. I pulled her up off the bed long enough to push her pants down then let her sit back on the edge. I continued kissing her as her pants were pushed down the rest of the way. I pulled back and removed her bra and grinned.

She blushed bright red and started talking. "I...Emmett I'm...I haven't...done anything like this before..." I smirked knowing what she meant but I wanted to make her say it so I could know I could make her say _anything_ I wanted. "Say it Bella."

"B-but I..."

"Say. It." I narrowed my eyes at her and she swallowed. "I'm..a...virgin." She blushed and I smirked. "I'll try not to hurt you." I kissed her so she couldn't reply and I rubbed my thumbs over her nipples causing her to gasp into my mouth. I forced her to lie back as I pulled away from her and took off my shirt and pants. I saw her look at my boxers and I smirked. I ripped her panties off and started kissing her neck, I trailed kisses down to her right breast and started sucking on the nipple while rubbing her other breast with my other hand.

I pressed up against her, staying between her legs and rubbed against her a few times. I heard her groan, probably in frustration and I moved my free hand down, slowly down until I ripped off her panties. I ran my finger up and down her slit then slipped it inside her. She gasped and I bit lightly at her nipple. "Emmett.." She breathed out and I pumped my finger in and out of her a bit hard and very fast.

After a few minutes, I added a second finger and moved up and kissed her lips. While kissing her I moved my fingers harder and broke her barrier. She screamed into my mouth and I pulled my fingers out slowly so they bumped against her clit. I leaned away from her and smirked then started sucking on my fingers. She leaned up a little her face flushed and she stared at me. "Now it won't hurt as bad when I get in you." I smirked at her again then was about to go back to her but heard a car door. "Oh come on!"

"What?" Bella sat up and flinched. I paid no attention to it and pulled my pants and shirt on. "Damn your dads home. I'll come back later to take you somewhere." I went to her window and waited until I heard Charlie unlock the door then I jumped out and ran. I needed to hunt. Badly.

(Bella P O V)

I had felt a pain when Emmett's fingers were in me, I had screamed and even after he left I felt the "numbing" pain there. I pulled on new clothes and brushed my hair then sat down. I hadn't expected this when I saw Emmett, this was weird. His behavior was...different. But then again so was mine. I sighed laying back and shut my eyes tightly. Everything had changed.

There was no use in being depressed or upset anymore, Emmett was here for me...with me. Edward was never coming back, he didn't want me. He probably never did. I opened my eyes and looked out of my bedroom window wondering where Emmett was going to take me. "What the hell am I getting myself into.." I whispered.

* * *

Sorry this isn't that long, didn't have much time to write i'll try to update you all soon!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Obsession

Six

Harder (Em Pov)

After I hunted I waited until it was dark then returned to Isabella's house, I went in through her window and saw she was laying down asleep. I could hear Charlie asleep and I wanted to get Bella as soon as possible. I rolled her onto her back carefully, pulling the blanket away and pulled down her shorts and panties. I looked down at her and licked my lips. She was completely fucking bare.

I lowered my head and ran my tongue up her slit and felt her stir. I did it again but used my finger now and ran my tongue in farther. I heard a soft moan come from her and I parted her folds and circled her clit with my tongue while I pushed a finger into her. I could smell her started to get aroused so I started sliding my finger in and out. She gave a breathy moan and I sucked on her clit.

"Emmett.." She whispered and I knew she was starting to wake up. I bit slightly on her clit and she pushed up gasping, coming fully awake now. I added another finger pumping them into her hard and made her lay back. "E-Emmett.."

"Shh baby just relax and enjoy." I licked her up and down then sucked on her clit once more. I glanced up at her and saw her gripping the pillow with her hands having it pressed against both ears. "Ohh that feels so good...c-can you please..." She whispered and bit her lip to not moan. "Please what Isabella?"

"I...h-harder." I sucked on her clit harder and pumped my fingers faster. She gasped and I could tell she was very close. "Cum for me Isabella..." I circle my tongue around her clit then saw her bite down on the pillow to not scream. Her release came down all around my fingers and I pulled my fingers out of her roughly. She whimped and I sucked my fingers clean and groaned. "Make a note and leave it for Charlie we're going somewhere, say you needed to get out for a while and you'll call him at work."

After I spoke she hadn't moved and I growled lowly and slapped her cunt causing her to gasp. "Now." She sat up and pulled her panties and shorts on then wrote the note and left it downstairs. I followed her down quietly and grinned. "Get your shoes on lets go." She did as I said and we left going outside and I picked her up and ran.

I ran until I reached the old Cullen mansion. I could feel her tense when I stopped outside of it. "Emmett..."

"No one will find us here Isabella." I pushed through the door and sat her down. "Go to my room and pull off your pants and shoes." She hesitated and I narrowed my eyes. "That wasn't a question." She moved quickly going up the stairs. I followed her up pulling off my shirt and walked into the room. She had done as I said and I smirked. "Have you ever sucked anyone off Isabella?" Her face flushed and her eyes widened, she shook her head and I took my belt from my pants and sat it on the bed. "Words Izzy...speak with words."

"N-no I haven't.." I walked to her and pulled her shirt over her head and saw she wasn't wearing a bra. "Damn. Lay back." She layed back slowly and I pulled her panties off of her and got my pants off. "Well, we can try that with you later because right now..." I pushed my boxers down and climbed up on top of her. She was slightly shaking but I could smell she was aroused. "Now my Isabella I am going to fuck you. I'm not going to treat you such as glass, you will be bruised and you will have my teeth marks all over you." I smirked at her and tapped her legs. "Spread em'." She did as I said but slowly and I looked down at her.

She was wet, I could see it all perfectly and I groaned and wrapped my hand around my dick and moved closer to her. I pressed the tip of my head at her entrance and felt the warmth and wetness there. "Put your hands above your head. Grab onto the headboard." I got my belt from near us and bound her wrists to the headboard after she grabbed onto it. I pushed forward into her feeling her tightness go around my dick and I groaned.

I saw her flinch but I didn't care. I couldn't handle the slowness anymore so I roughly pushed the rest of the way into her...hard. She gasped and moaned in pain from being stretched and I put my hands beside either of her shoulders on the bed. "Pull your legs higher around me." She moved them up and I pulled out of her slightly then shoved back in fast. A moan escaped both of our lips and I gripping the sheets tightly. "Your so fucking tight." I pulled out so my head was just in her then drove back in hard. She tightened her legs and I started pumping in and out of Isabella roughly.

She snapped her hips against mine and I moved my hands to her hips and tilted her slightly so I sank into her deeper. "Emmett ohh." She was moaning and I started fucking her harder. I could feel my inner monster trying to come out. It was nagging at me and I accidentally drove into her a little too hard. She gasped and gripped the headboard tightly. "B-be careful!"

"Do you really want me to Isabella?" I pushed into her, pulled out then pushed faster into her again. She moaned and I moved back onto my knees, keeping a hold of her hips and pulled me against her as I drove into her over and over. "J-just a little."

"But thats how everyone's treated you." I groaned pumping into her fast. "Fuck Isabella your so warm."

"Emmett I...I'm close harder please." I loved hearing her beg, I pulled her against me hard, my dick hitting her special spot causing her to slightly scream. "If I go any harder I might break you." She was moaning so loud I felt myself harden more. I was getting close and needed to fucking cum.

"Please more please please." I shoved into her tight cunt roughly and she screamed. I moved my hand down her body and started playing with her clit while I pumped in and out of her fast. "Cum Isabella I need you to cum on me. Now." I felt her walls tighten around me and with a scream and came, cumming all over my dick while I still moved in hard, strokes inside her. "Good girl oh I'm close to babe." After five more hard thrusts I felt everything get tighter then I let it go with a growl mixed with a groan of her name.

My cum shot all into her, coating her insides and marking her as mine. For a while neither of us moved and I smirked. She'd have bruises, _my _girl would have my bruises that _I_ caused her. I pulled out of her slowly, we both groaned and I layed next to her grinning like an idiot. She moved slightly and breathed in hard, flinching. "Ow..."

"Your going to be sore its understandable with how hard and rough I was fucking you." I untied her wrists and threw the belt across the room and pulled her against me. She flinched again and I rolled her over so she was laying on her stomach. "Tomorrow I'll teach you more Isabella."

* * *

Well! That was my first ever lemon, what do you think? If you want to know what else he's going to teach her then REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Obsession

Seven

Scream (Emmett pov)

Isabella was asleep next to me, I had her closer and I was kissing her shoulder and stroking her sides. I took several peeks at her thighs and hips and saw bruises. She stirred pressing closer to me and I groaned lightly. She was making me get turned on again I felt harder than usual and moved away slightly. After a while I tried ignoring her but it was hard, she had started moaning in her sleep and saying my name while arching off the bed. I growled to myself and pulled her legs apart getting between them.

I ran my fingers up her slit, she shivered but stayed asleep. I felt her wetness there. She bit her bottom lip and arched against me. I groaned and raised up slightly easing my head slowly into her. "Isabella..." I spoke loud but my voice sounded husky. I felt pure raw lust for her. And her having a wet dream writhing on the bed was driving me insane. "Isabella." I said louder and pushed into her a bit more. She moaned lowly her eyes fluttering, she started raising her hands and ran them down my arms to my hands which were holding her legs around me. "Emmett.."

"You have no idea what you do to me." I drove into her fast and felt her hips move against mine. "Emmett! Yes more!" I started easing out of her, then thrusted back in hard. She wrapped her legs tightly around me and I moved up onto my knees. "Bella...lean back on your hands so I'm holding you up." I grunted pushing into her. "So you can push against me better." She did as I said and I saw her holding herself up by her hands pushing against me. Little moans escaped from her and I plunged deeply into her groaning low. "Fuck Isabella!"

"Oh yes Emmett fuck me." I didn't think it was any more possible. But I grew harder. I moved in and out of her as hard as I could, by human standards. She was breathing hard and her arms were shaking. Suddenly I stopped and saw her glare at me. I sat back pulling her with me so she was straddling me and I smirked at her.

"Ride me." She blushed and I put my hands on her hips, pushing her up and down so she'd get a good rhythm. She started moving up and down on me hard and fast as she could. I moaned and slid my hands under her ass moving her faster. "Yes...fuck Bella."

(Bella Pov)

I was riding Emmett, I could barely believe all the things that had happened but I'm glad they did. I felt him thrust up into me and I moaned loudly. "More please! I'm getting there Emmett!" I held onto his shoulders as he flipped us over against and started thrusting into me with such forced that the bed moved, squeaking against the floor and hitting the wall hard. I pulled my legs higher on his waist and felt him sink deeper into me, thats when I lost it. I came screaming his name as I felt his cool release come all into me.

He fell onto me, holding himself up slightly and licked my neck. "I did tell you something..." I was still breathing hard and I blinked a few times. Emmett had taken my hands and now held them above my head and stayed inside me. "What?"

"That my bites would be all over you." I felt his teeth on my neck and before I could say a word he bit down.

Causing me to scream.

(Em pov)

I bit her neck hearing her scream. I felt her blood rush into my mouth and I groaned sucking greedily. She tasted delicious, perfect. I grew hard just by the taste of her and I started fucking her again for the third time in barely any time limit. I pressed hard against her still feeding and pumped into her cunt fast, deep and rough. She whimpered and I growled. This was about me this time not her.

She pulled at her hands lightly which I gripped now and continued plunging into her body. "Emmett!" She screamed and I pulled all the venom from her and stopped drinking. I licked her neck and sped up driving into her. I kissed her on the lips, swirling my tongue in her mouth tasting her there and making her taste her own blood. I couldn't hold on any longer, I drove in as far as I could into her and stayed still, cumming into her.

After I was through, I slowly released her hands and eased out of her carefully. I sat up next to her and pulled her into my arms. She was slightly pale but I could tell I didn't take as much blood as I thought. "What the hell was that Emmett?" She mumbled before dozing off.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Obsession

Eight

No Idea (Em pov)

I had no idea what that was exactly. I laid Bella down and got up pulling on my clothes. I jumped out the window and ran deep into the woods and stopped. I could smell a bear, but also a human. I ran to the human and grabbed them. She yelled and I bit into her neck sucking hard. I drained her and dropped her, making it look like a bear had attacked her. I went back to Isabella and watched her sleep, I paced and froze when I heard her whimper in pain when she moved. I went to her and shook her gently awake and looked between her thighs. The bruises were worse, I ran my fingers over them gently and saw her flinch.

Well fuck.

"Bella wake up." Her eyes fluttered and she woke up. "Emmett...what..."

"I don't know Isabella." I helped her sit up and she winced. "Ow.." I picked her up and took her to the nearest bathroom and turned the hot water on in the tub. I turned the cold on as well and adjusted the temperature and let her feel it. I sat her inside and she breathed out. "I'm sorry.." I saw some blood stained her skin and saw her hips had imprints of my hands. "Its okay..."

"No! Its not! I hurt you and didn't even stop! Bella its not ri-"

"Your eyes are red.." She cut me off staring at my eyes. "...Yeah...after I bit you..." I looked at her bite and she covered it with her hand. "Its okay...Emmett...I know you..." She trailed off and I knew what she was going to say. We both knew I meant to. "I'll get a phone for you to call your father." I started to walk out of the room but stopped when I heard her speak. "Aren't I going home?" I paused and sighed. Was she going home? No. Did she need to know that so soon? Hell no. "Soon, but we need to wait for your bite to heal.." I walked out and left so I could go buy her a phone.

(Bella pov)

I sat in the bathtub until I forced myself to move, it hurt getting up. I felt like my insides were sore. I put a towel around me and looked for my clothes but couldn't exactly find them. I walked to the closet and looked in. There was some of Rosalie's clothes hanging up and I grimaced. No way I could wear her clothes. I saw a big gray T-shirts of Emmett's and I pulled it on. I walked to the bed, seeing blood on the end of the bed then some in the middle and top. I felt blood burn in my cheeks and I pulled the sheets off before sitting.

I pulled the shirt up which went an inch past my knees and looked at the bruises on the inside of my legs. I sighed pushing the shirt down and stood up and decided that maybe walking around would help. I walked out of the room and down the hall, then found myself out of Edward's bedroom. I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. I thought it would hurt, that I would break down over seeing things that reminded me of him...but then I realized...

There was no need...

The thoughts were wrong...

I felt nothing for him anymore.

* * *

show me your love with a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Obsession

Nine

Love or Lust? (Emmett pov)

I came back with a phone and a few clothes for her. I sat them down in the room and wondered where she had gone. "Bella?" I called out and smelled around for her, I followed the faint smell of her and saw her in Edward's room. It bothered me slightly but why should it? He was dead. Permanently dead. "Bella?" I said softly and she turned around and looked at me. I had expected to see her in tears at least or see the look of regret but I didn't. "I don't feel anything for him Emmett. Its odd...but I don't. The hole I had is gone...you've helped with that and I can't thank you enough."

She came to me and hugged me. I hugged her back gently and lifted her, carrying her bridal style back to our room and sat her on the bed. I smiled at my thoughts, our room. I showed her the clothes and cell phone. "Emmett..."

"Yeah?"

"Is this love or lust?" I sat next to her and took her hand. "Bella.."

"I can't get hurt again. Not like that...I just need to know." I kissed her lips softly and smiled. "Its not fully lust Bella. I do love you, I always have. I know you won't love me like you loved Ed...him but I'll be happy with however you care for me." She hugged me again and I rubbed her back softly.

"Em...I don't feel anything for _Edward_ anymore. He left me, he didn't want me...he was afraid I'd break." She pulled away and looked at me smiling a little sad. "He had no intention of turning me either. But you, you don't treat me like just me walking would break me. You don't give chaste kisses or keep distance between us. You treat me like your equal...that means so much to me."

"You mean so much to me Bella." I kissed her forehead and smiled while she took the phone and dialed her father. This was definitely not lust.

(Bella pov)

"Bella I've been worried where have you been?" I heard Charlie's voice through the phone and I sighed. "I'm staying with a new friend I met, they are really nice I just needed a night...couple days out. Don't worry I'll keep in touch." I heard his sigh of relief and I looked at the clothes Emmett had brought, some were my comfy sweats and some pants and shirts. New bra and panties which made me blush. "Alright Bells."

"Bye dad."

"Bye." I hung up and through the phone down and pulled on a pair of panties and shorts he had brought. I wasn't ready to give up his shirt. I saw Emmett grinning at me and I smiled. "What?"

"You look hot in my shirt Bella." He picked me up and carried me downstairs and I laughed. "Are you going to carry me everywhere?"

"Maybe." He kissed my cheek and smiled. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure which one can we watch?" He sat me down on the couch and pulled out a box and put it next to me. "How about...Underworld 2?" I picked it up and smiled. "Sure." He put it in and sat next to me. During the movie he pulled me into his lap and was rubbing my legs softly. I could get used to this.

* * *

Review! (=


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Obsession

Ten

Damn (Em pov)

We were watching the movie, she was sitting in my lap and everything was fine.

Until the sex scene came on. I groaned low watching and glanced at Bella who was blushing. I'm sure she could feel me getting aroused and I shifted some. "Emmett..." She looked at me and softly started kissing my neck making my head lean back. "Bella your too sore."

"I know...I...want to try something. Stay still." I was going to ask what but stopped talking when she kissed my neck more. I glanced at her and she slid off my lap and onto her knees on the floor.

She wasn't going to...

I felt her fingers pull my zipper down and I breathed deep when she pulled out my hardened member.

Oh she was...

I felt her grip me and I hissed. "Oh sorry."

"No don't say sorry..._never_ sorry." I looked down at her and saw her lick her lips. I could just imagine what her little pink tongue could do. She bit onto her lip and I reached my hand over and stroked her cheek. "You don't have to.."

"I want to try...can...you help me though?" I smiled. Fucking smiled, I couldn't help it. My ego was getting a boost, _**I**_ fucked her first. **_I_** took her blood without killing her. And _**I **_was about to help her give her first blow job.

"Do what you think is comfortable...slide your hand up then down." She did as I said and I leaned my head back. "Yeah...like that. Now...slide...your mouth on the head." I heard her breathe in as she leaned forward. She licked my tip and I groaned. "Bella..." She slid me into her mouth, just the head. "Good...now suck..." She sucked once then stopped and I growled a little bit at her.

She started sucking again, I shifted causing more of my cock to slide into her mouth. She got me halfway and I felt myself hit the back of her throat making her gag some. "Relax your throat and keep sucking." She started sucking me hard and what wasn't in her mouth she pumped. I groaned and put my hands in her hair pushing more into her mouth. "Isabella." I could feel her running her tongue up and down while she sucked, licking me softly then grazing her teeth.

She let me drop from her mouth and I snarled loud. She only giggled and bit the tip of my head before sliding me back into her mouth. "Fuck Bella." She bobbed her head and I saw one hand disappear between her legs. I hardened more and I started fucking her mouth. I was careful not to shove too hard but it was great. "Fuck Bella...need...more..." I grunted and felt her tug on my balls now and I lifted up slightly going further down her throat. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Swallow babe swallow!" I yelled as I shot my cum into her mouth and down her throat.

She swallowed everything I had and sucked on my now sensitive cock. Groaning I relaxed my hands in her hair and she slide me out slowly with a light _pop._ Even though I didn't need to breathe, I was panting.

She put my back in my pants and pulled the zipper up then patted me and got back in my lap. "How did I do?" I looked at her seeing her smirking and I grinned. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

* * *

Sorry about not updating! I'm going to have a new story up soon! so review!


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Obsession

Eleven (Em pov)

Five days...it had been five days since I had a fucking release. Bella was staying with me more, she'd go home then tell her dad she'd be out and she'd hang out with me. I was horny when I was around her but she was still sore. She was washing her dishes now and I sighed. "Em..."

"Yes babe?"

"I wanted to tell you I wasn't sore anymore." As if my dick had ears it started getting hard. I gripped the edge of the rocking chair then shot up. I had this little fantasy about Bella being covered in blood while I fucked her. I smirked and clenched and unclenched my fists. "Bella, go to the room strip and lay on the bed!" She walked to me and gave me a hard kiss before she started walking up to _our _room, swaying her hips and pulling her shirt off. I groaned and ran out fast.

I didn't know what to get...human...animal...so I decided to get both. Grabbed out some bottles I went hunting, I hunted down a human and got them bleeding and filled up two black bottles before hiding the body, I then ran and got a bear, doing the same with him. I don't think I stopped running until I was up in the room. Bella was laying flat on her back, bare ass naked and biting her lip as she looked at me. "...Bella...your gorgeous." I walked over and sat the bottles on the nightstand and stripped down.

"What are those?" I climbed on the bed and knelt between her legs. "Bottles of blood...baby...I wanted to put some on you while we fucked." I saw her eyes widen and I quickly made up an excuse. "So I won't bite you our of a surprise this time..." I nudged her cunt with my hard dick, touching the head to her clit causing her to lightly moan. "So what do you say?" I ran the tip of my head up and down her slit, sinking in a few times then out.

I knew I was driving her insane, smirking I continued until she yelled, "Yes!" I reached over grabbing the bear blood and opened it. Tipping the bottle I dropped some of it on her breasts, down the valley of her stomach and on her neck. "Oh you look fucking hot." I leaned down and took a bloody nipple into my mouth, sucking and lightly biting causing her to gasp. I moved to the other breast, licking across her skin and sucking the blood off.

I licked up and down her neck getting the blood, smearing it on her skin and getting even more hard. I moved back from her and dumped more blood onto her stomach, I saw her swallow and I sat down that bottle and picked up the other, which was human blood. I ripped the cap off and poured some human blood on her stomach with the bear blood.

I watched as the blood rolled down her sides, down to her bare cunt. I eased back and leaned down licking the blood that went down her slit. She moaned slightly and I pulled her lips apart, licking on the inside and fucking her with my tongue. "OH!" I looked up at her and used one of my hands to push blood up and cover her breasts. Raising up I smirked and breathed a cold breath on her cunt causing her to shiver. "Touch your breasts..."

She slowly brought her hands up, playing with her nipples and getting the blood on her hands. I impossibly got harder and I sucked her clit hard hearing her moan. I pulled her legs over my shoulders and released her clit moving up her body. "I'm going to make you cum Bella. And then while you cum I'm going to fuck you." I slid two fingers into her, slowly going in then pulling them out only to roughly shove them into her again. "Oh Emmett ohh." She moaned and I moved my fingers harder, kissing on her chest licking up some of the blood. I felt her clench around my fingers and then she screamed, cumming all over them. I pulled my fingers out of her then shoved my dick into her cunt.

She screamed again and I groaned. "Oh you feel good." I pulled her legs down and pulled them around me tightly. "Want to know what else I'm going to do to you Isabella?" She shoved her hips up to mine and I pumped roughly in and out of her, shoving deeper than I had before. Oh she felt so good! "W-wha-OHH" She got cut off with a moan and put her hands in my hair tugging. I growled and shoved faster into her. Groaning I grabbed her hands and slammed them on each side of her head as I pumped faster into her. "I'm going to turn you over after I get done fucking your cunt..." I slid into her deeper and moaned at how tight she was. "...And I am going to fuck you from behind, either in your cunt or your ass."

Her breathing got faster at this and I kissed her hard. I moved fast, grabbing some of the sheet and ripped it then tied her hands to the head board. She pulled on them and breathed harder while I slid my hands under her ass and angled her hips, tilting them. I pushed in hard moving up on my knees. "So...tight." I pulled out to the tip then drove into her, pulled out and repeated but faster. She rocked her hips against mine fast and I could feel her clenching every now and then. "You love this don't you Isabella? You love getting fucked while your tied up, you love getting it from me."

I pumped faster into her feeling close to my own release that I have been _craving_ and groaned. "Answer me!" I lowered my head to her chest and licked up and down the valley of her breasts and part of her stomach. "Yes! Yes I do love it!" I continued pounding into her and felt her clench around me. "Yes Isabella, yes cum fucking cum with me." That did it, she screamed out and clenched my dick tightly. I felt her cum go out on my dick, seeping out of her cunt and I couldn't handle it, I starting cumming hard.

I pushed as deeply as I could into her and stayed there as my cum went out in spurts into her, she shook lightly and I lowered her back to the bed, not realizing I had raised her hips up. I laid on her keeping my now spent dick in her. She rubbed her legs against mine and I shut my eyes tight not looking at her yet. "Wow..." I heard her mumble.

* * *

WELL! Emmett does love his blood! anyway give me a review on what you thought of the lemon and i'll give you another chapter ;D


	12. Chapter 12

So to Analitica who said "i want more and i want to see possessive and jealous emmett please" in a review, I decided to exactly do that! Reading that review gave me an idea for this chapter since I had writer's block for it, so thank you for the review! You helped me with my writers block!

For everyone else, who want a Dominant/Jealous/Possessive Emmett, you will be getting him! ;)

To those who want a sweet Emmett, he'll be coming soon!

Anyway hope you like this chapter! :D

* * *

Dark Obsession

Twelve

Jealousy (Em pov)

I pulled out of Bella slowly. I hissed, my cock was sensitive from what it had been through. I got up and looked down at myself. I had blood all over me and the smell was getting to me.

"I'm going to get a shower Bella."

"Alright..." I walked to the door and stopped, looking back at her. "Want to join me?" I smirked and she sat up, I saw blood roll down from her breasts and I licked my lips.

"Not now, I'm a bit hungry.." She got up from the bed and pulled my shirt on. "Hurry up though I need to get this blood off." I snorted at her words not really sure if she had heard it and went into the shower.

I turned on both nobs and stepped in, grabbed some body wash and started to clean myself.

I could hear Bella walk down the stairs and heard her feet on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen, I also heard her phone ring.

I heard her answer it, she had left it downstairs since the night before. "Hello?" She answered softly.

The voice on the other end of the line made me stop my washing movements and listen.

(Bella pov)

"Hello?" I answered into the phone and sighed. "Hey..Bells." Jacob spoke to me and I leaned against the wall. "..Hi."

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about how I acted before..I just worry about you. I know what the other Cullen did to you. I was there helping you, I know you don't like how I reacted and I am sorry...I just care about you."

I listened to Jacobs words and looked at the floor. "I know Jacob, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But Emmett isn't like Edward." I was surprised that I could say Edward's name, but then again I didn't feel anything for him now.

"Bella I know he isn't...look Bella, we found a human body the other day. The scent smelt like him."

I was shocked at this. "No...no Emmett wouldn't kill someone."

"It might not have been him Bella, but if it was...the pack _will_ deal with him." I sighed and breathed deep. The smell of blood started making me feel sick and I left the kitchen walking upstairs. "Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will."

"Good..I really miss you Bella." I smiled some and stopped at the top of the stairs and bit my lip. "I missed you to."

"Look, I need to go I have patrols...love you Bells." I laughed lightly and said, "Love you to Jake." I hung up the phone and turned towards the door only to bump into Emmett.

(Em pov)

I had heard their whole conversation, it pissed me off. She obviously didn't know that he _really loved_ her.

She bumped into me when she turned and I raised my eyebrows. "Everything okay Bella?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled at me and raised up and kissed my cheek and walked past me to the shower. I walked downstairs and went to the TV flipping it on, trying to not be so pissed off.

After thirty minutes, Bella came down and sat next to me in shorts and a tank top. "I'm going to go see Jacob tomorrow." She said casually and I slipped my arm around her.

"No."

"Excuse me?" She started to move away from me but I grabbed her wrist and just smiled. "Bella, your not going near Jacob Black when he is unstable as a wolf. Understand?"

She glared at me and yanked her wrist from my hand. I let her, only so she wouldn't get hurt.

"No I do not 'understand'." She put quotations around understand and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Jacob is my friend, if I want to go see him I will! I don't get what it is with all you Cullen men thinking you can control what I do!" She glared back at me and walked towards the door. I stood up and was in front of her in less than a second and I grinned.

"Alright...fine. Go see your dog."

"Emmett don't call him a-"

"No no...go see him. If anything happens, I _will_ no about it." I moved again and was behind her before she could blink. I pressed her up against the door and licked her neck and kissed my way up to her ear. "And you probably won't like the outcome Isabella.." I whispered into her ear also letting her feel the edges of my teeth against her ear lobe.

She shivered against me, half I expected, was through fear. I couldn't place the other half. I stepped back and walked to the TV and sat on the couch. "Better get some rest B...you'll be leaving early tomorrow eh?"

She didn't answer me as she walked up the stairs. I could only grin and stare at the TV's screen blankly.

(**The Next Morning...**Bella pov)

I had barely slept at all that night, Emmett had changed slightly when I told him I was going to see Jacob. I got up from the bed and changed into some pants and a comfy T-shirt. I grabbed my jacket and pulled on my shoes.

Walking down the stairs I could hear something being moved in the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and saw Emmett slicing up some fruit. "Hey Bella." He looked up from the cutting bored and waved at me with the knife with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey.." I walked over and saw he had cut up strawberries, banana's and there was some juice in a glass. "Is this okay?" He asked me softly and I looked at him seeing him not smug, but actually a bit worried.

"Its perfect." I smiled and sat down at the bar and started to eat each of the fruit that he had placed out for me. "I'm sorry how I acted yesterday Bella, I just worry about your safety around the wolves. I know Jacob would never purposely hurt you, its just the wolves tempers.." I started drinking my juice and I nodded slowly.

I understood where he was coming from, Paul had phased right in front of me. If space hadn't of been put between us, I would have ended up like Emily...or worse.

"I understand Emmett, I'm sorry I yelled back." I finished my juice and got up, kissing his cheek. "I'll be back later, okay?" He smiled at me and gave me a rough nod. "Sure." I kissed him before walking out the door and I got in my truck and drove to La Push.

After a bit of driving, I pulled into Jacob's driveway and I honked my horn. He came out with a smile on his face and ran over. "Glad you came!"

I laughed and got out of my truck. "Me to." He grabbed me up into a tight hug and spinned me around. "Want to go on a walk?"

"Sure!" I smiled and he took my hand, we walked to the beach and looked around. "So, how does Emmett treat you?"

"What do you mean Jake?" I stopped walking and turned to him. "Well...your with him I'm guessing." At this, Jacob looked down and I thought that I saw him frown. "Yes I am...and he's good to me."

"Good..." He wasn't looking at me and he was still frowning. "Jake what's wrong?"

"...I wanted to do things differently..."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella I love you..." He finally looked at me and I felt my eyebrows knit together. "I know Jake, I love you to." He was acting strange.

"No...Bella...I'm _in_ love with you." I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Jake...you know I love you like a brother."

"NO! We almost kissed Bella! We almost Kissed before Emmett showed up! Why would you let that go when a leech comes into town?" He yelled at me now and I stepped away from him.

"Jacob! He is _not_ a leech! He is one of the sweetest men I have ever known!"

"I bet you thought that about Edward to." Jacob spoke harshly while glaring at me. I felt my mouth fall open.

Jacob knew Edward was a soft spot for me, that little comment would have sent me into a hole if I hadn't been past him. "I can't believe you'd say that.."

"Its true! You just look at all the DEAD ones around you! What do I have to be DEAD for you to notice me Bella?" He yelled and I backed up from him. "Jacob stop..don't ruin what we have now."

"What we have now...WHAT we have NOW? We almost KISSED Bella! THAT is NOT just friendship!" I shook my head and sighed. "I'm leaving Jacob."

"No...Bella NO."

"YES Jacob!" He grabbed me before I noticed and pressed his lips to mine. I stood there shocked as I felt his lips moving against mine.

(Emmett pov)

I sat up in a tree watching them both and when he kissed her I had to hold back a growl. I thought, 'Bingo' when he had. That was something I hadn't known, they almost kissed?

That would not fly with me.

I saw Bella shove Jacob away from her, I could see her glare and I grinned. "Stay away from me Jacob." She walked away from him and a few moments later I could hear the door to her truck slam shut.

I heard the engine start, it driving. I left that area of the woods and waited until I saw Bella's truck on the Forks road. I jumped in front of it causing her to brake hard.

"Emmett!" She pulled her truck onto the side of the road and got out. "You could have dented my truck."

"Its a piece of junk anyway, Bella."

"Hey...don't diss the truck." She smiled and I sighed. "Bella...Bella...Bella..."

"...What?" She watched me and I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the woods. "Why didn't you tell me that you and the mutt almost shared a kiss?"

"..How do you...you were spying on me?" She looked pissed at me now and I pressed her against a tree. "Why didn't you tell me Bella. I should have known you could have had a relationship with a dog."

She stayed silent and I snarled and ripped the front of her jeans. "Emmett!"

I stuck two fingers into her which made her jump. "You should have told me Bella. You belong to me now, I marked you, MY bite is on you. Not his." I pumped my fingers into her and she breathed deeply.

She knew this wasn't for her pleasure, she knew I was getting my point across. I wanted to fuck her up against the tree, but she didn't want that and I would not force her.

I licked her lips and smirked. "You...are...mine." I said each word with each pump of my fingers. Just when she was about to cum, I pulled my fingers out and sucked on them.

"That...is also mine. I tell you when and where to cum, on my fingers, tongue or cock. Right now its not anywhere." I smiled at her shocked expression.

"Now get home and by home I mean my home. Otherwise something else will happen." I clicked my tongue against my teeth and flashed them at her, she shakily walked past me and back to her truck.

I heard her get inside her truck and I heard it drive.

She'd get smarter when listening to me...

Or she'd pay the price.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I almost had him and her have up against a tree sex, but decided against it and thought this was better.

Let me know your thoughts on this! I am eager for your opinions and reviews! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to KKDmember for helping me get an AWESOME idea! This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful readers! I am thankful for the reviews and love each and every one of them! Make sure to check out my other stories if you want to! Brotherly Love is my new story if you like the incest stories, its of Jacob and Rachel!

SO! Here's the brand new Chapter! :D

The song for this chapter is _Rape Me_ by _Nirvana_.

ENJOY!

* * *

Dark Obsession

Thirteen

Rape Me (Em pov)

I followed Bella home and smiled. She hadn't gone to _my_ home. She had gone to _hers._

With a deep sigh, I jumped up into the tree and opened her window, slipping inside. I heard the shower going and I went across the room to her closet, slipping inside.

I heard the shower go off then the door open.

Then heard the creak of her bedroom door open then shut. I peaked through the small holes of her door, I could see her drop the towel and pull on some panties and a T shirt.

I licked my lips and pushed the door open and stepped out.

I was silent and she hadn't noticed anything. I grabbed her covering her mouth and jumped out of her window, running.

I stopped deep in the woods and let her go and ran again. "What the...Emmett?" Bella called out and I ran throwing leaves over her so she'd think someone was in the tree.

"E-Emmett..." I ran right behind her, shoving her to a tree and continued running.

"No...not him...Victoria?" She yelled and I jumped into a tree, watching her. Her breathing was quicker and she backed away. "Please...don't hurt me!" I smiled to myself and continued watching her.

She turned and ran and jumped down chasing her. I grabbed her and shoved her against a tree, her facing it. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and I growled low in her ear.

"Shut your fucking mouth." She tensed and I heard her swallow. "E-Emmett...what are you doing?" I shoved her against the tree and growled. "I said shut your mouth! I told you to go HOME! By home I meant MY home. The home I FUCKED you in!" I continued growling and felt myself start to get hard at the memories.

"I fuckin' poured blood on you, fucked you with it on you. And you can't listen to me about going to where I fucking say?" I growled and reached down yanking her panties down.

"Emmett...no not that! I don't want that now!" I attached my mouth to her neck sucking and unbuttoned and unzipped my own pants shoving them down. "No? You didn't mind saying it yesterday!"

"But Emmett-OH!" She sucked in a breath when she felt my fingers sliding into her. I pushed them into her slowly then out. I continued until she was wet enough and yanked my fingers out of her.

"Emmett..." She pushed away from the tree but I pushed her against it. "Bella. You obviously don't know what you want." I knew she loved rough fucking, so I knew she'd love this.

I'd never really hurt her, but sometimes you had to scare someone to make them see what they liked. I would like this along with her, which got me grinning like an idiot.

I forced her legs apart and stepped back pulling her hips at an angle. She tried to move away but I held her in place. "Stop fucking moving!" I slammed into her from behind, into her tight sex.

"Emmett!" She screamed and I groaned pumping in and out of her. I let go of her hips and grabbed her wrists holding them against the tree as I continued working her from behind.

"Emmett please..." She was sniffling and I squeezed her wrists slightly. "Shut it!" I shoved into her faster, making this quick considering we were outside in the woods.

I moved slightly harder and pushed her against the tree and groaned out a 'fuck' as I cummed deep in her. She was still sniffling and I kissed the side of her neck.

"Bella...you know that wasn't something you hated..."

"Emmett you just..."

"No. I didn't." I chuckled into her ear and moved my hand down the front of her body and touched her sex.

"You are dripping Bella..I know you liked the idea of me force-fucking you." I whispered in her ear and she shivered but didn't say 'no'.

(Bella pov)

I shivered and felt his chest against my back. He had made me..but some part of my liked it. I liked that he was forceful.

I knew he wasn't being as forceful as he could be, he was holding back.

He wasn't holding back so he wouldn't 'break' me. But he was holding back to let me know this was something different then what he wanted. Then it hit me. "Oh..."

"Tell me Bella..you like that idea don't you." I could practically feel the smirk which I knew he must have had on his face.

He pulled out from me and I bit onto my lip as he pulled out of me and I shut my eyes as I heard him say, "Don't underestimate me now Bella...now that I know this is what you like, you'll be surprised at what might happen now." I felt him move away and I opened my eyes and turned around.

He was grinning at me and pulled my panties up then picked me up off my feet.

After a minute, I was standing in my room with Emmett gone.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't make this chap any longer! I didn't want to put a full "rape" scene YET because he was introducing her to it, which for one I think he would most likely do.

Anyway, let me see what you thought! (: :)


	14. Chapter 14

I've found a way around the Fanfic messing up! Thanks to who sent me the email of course :D! Here's your new chap!

This chapters song is _Shoot It Out_ by _10 Years_. I love that song, its fast beat and has nice little words I can use with my dirty mind ;)

_"Load it, cock it, pull it, refuse to be ignored_  
_ I'm not gonna fight you war_  
_ All the distractions kill the compassion_  
_ Suddenly, fame has lost its attraction"_

* * *

Dark Obsession

Fourteen

Shoot It Out (Em Pov)

I hooked hand cuffs to the iron headboard I replaced with the other. Smirking to myself, I shoved a blind fold and rope into my pocket. I put another blind fold in there for a gag and left the house.

I ran until I got to hers. Bella was outside wearing cut off shorts, a tiny tank top and she was hanging up sheets on a line. I looked her up and down and watched as she bent forward. I felt my dick twitch and I moved forward taking out the two blind folds out of my pocket and waiting for her to straighten.

Once she did I grabbed her pulling her back and stuffed one of the blind folds into her mouth as she started to yell.

I moved fast, putting the other blind fold on her so she couldn't see and tying her hands together with the rope. I picked her up and ran back to my home and was upstairs in less than a minute.

I dropped her on the bed, she had been fighting me the whole way which I must say had me very hard.

I ripped the rope from her wrists and quickly attached each hand cuff to her wrists. She kicked at me blindly and I growled lowed at her causing her to freeze. "Stop that." I took the blind fold off her and she looked at me scared.

"W-who are you?" I smirked and showed my teeth and gave a low growl. "Wrong question."

"What...what are you?" Her voice shook and I smirked again. "Something that will leave bites on that precious neck of yours." Her eyes widened and I ripped her tank and shorts off.

She was wearing red lace matching bra and panties. I grabbed the tops of her panties and pulled them down her legs, she tried kicking at me again and I growled and lightly smacked the side of her ass.

She gasped and I glared. "I said STOP." I got her bra off and licked my lips staring at her breasts. Getting up I stripped my clothes and got on top of her fast. She was struggling and I held her hips against the bed.

She was hitting her knees against my sides and I bared my teeth at her. I shoves two fingers into her causing her to jump and I licked her breasts.

With a groan I said, "You taste delicious."

"Get off me!" She yelled and I found her entrance easily and raised up. "Didn't say please." I shoved into her hard and she screamed. I felt how tight she was wrapped around me and I groaned.

I slowly started pumping into her as I gripped her hips. "Stop it!" She yelled and I drove deeper into her, she made her hands into fists and I just laughed. "Its too late to stop it little girl." I thrust deep again and sucked her nipple into my mouth.

I wanted nothing more than to bite it but I knew I couldn't.

I sped up my thrusts and went harder feeling her clench twice. I growled as I shot my cum into her and moaned. "Bella.." I pumped out my release and laid my forehead against her chest. "Emmett off your heavy." Bella laughed and I raised up grinning at her.

"You had me convinced." I kissed her softly and took the hand cuffs off. I didn't put her through too much because I wanted to get her slowly used to it, besides we had the rest of the day.

"I love you Bella..." I saw her smile and I kissed her again. "Emmett I-" I leaned up more hearing a knock and she stopped short. "What is it?"

I breathed deep and froze.

Hell...

I didn't think it would...

"Emmett what is it?"

I swallowed my venom and looked at Bella. "...Carlisle..."

* * *

OH CLIFFY! ;)

Sorry it so short!

Let me have your review ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Obsession

Fifteen

Dead (Em Pov)

I had pulled out of Bella and we were dressed in less than five minutes. Taking her hand I took us downstairs and I pulled the door open. "Carlisle.."

He stared at us and Bella stayed behind me a little. His eyes were black and I didn't see anyone else with him. "You two..." He trailed off and I saw him stand straight. "Are together?"

I nodded, I was dead sure that he heard me and Bella when he got close enough.

He walked in and walked to the living room, me and Bella following him. "I thought you were staying gone Carlisle.."

"I would have..." He paced looking devastated. "Carlisle.." Bella walked around me and went and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and I narrowed my eyes. Jealousy and rage swept through me but I forced myself to stay calm.

This was my adoptive _father_ I was getting pissed at.

"There's uh...Bella..Emmett...Edward's...dead." Bella yanked away from Carlisle as if he burned and I went over pulling her to me. I forced a shocked reaction and stared at him.

Bella stared at him also, I was guessing she was too shocked to believe it. "What...how?"

(Bella Pov)

"The Volturi." I heard Emmett growl behind me. He had his arms tight around me and I felt my eye water.

I may have been over Edward, but it still upset me that he was...dead.

"Why...would they..."

"Aro told me he showed himself...tried showing himself in the light. He said he was sorry and Alice left them." I couldn't help it, I started crying. I turned to Emmett and cried into his shoulders.

"Have you...got in contact with Alice?" Emmett asked holding me closer to him.

"No her cell phone heads straight to voice mail, Jasper has tried looking for her but cannot find her." I shut my eyes trying to not hear anymore and cried.

(Em Pov)

I knew Alice wasn't gone from The Volturi.

She was just "too important" to them.

They'd never let her call the family and if they did I was going to be dead.

But then again, how would anyone know I knew anything?

Edward was dead, no person to read my mind.

Unless Rosalie tried something...dammit.

"Where is Jasper? And Rosalie?" I picked Bella up sitting down with her. She was still lightly crying and I rubbed her back. "Jasper is in Alaska looking for Alice, Rosalie is with Esme not too far away.."

I nodded and kissed Bella's head. Her eyes were shut and I frowned at how upset she was. "Emmett...I need to speak with you."

I stood up taking Bella upstairs and laid her down on our bed. "I'll be back in a minute...you just lay here and rest okay?" She gave me a nod and I was back downstairs in less than a minute.

"What?"

"You and Bella...when did this happen?"

"Alice called telling Rosalie that she couldn't see Bella after she jumped from a cliff. Rosalie called telling Edward and I came back here."

"Why would she call Edward? She knew he would think Bella was dead." I sighed starting to pace myself.

"I know.." I hung my head and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Its good you are with her now...that way she's not going to fall apart as badly over Edward.."

I nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry Carlisle..I know Edward was the closest to you besides Esme."

"You all are close to me.."

"He was your first turned." The devastated look came across his face again and I glanced away. "I'm...going to go hunt and speak to Esme. She's so upset.."

"Bring her by...I want to see mom..."

"That will help.." He sighed.

"I hope it does." Without any other word he left, running into the woods. I paced back and forth thinking what the fuck was I going to do now?

* * *

Sorry! Major writers block and I am very busy with things but I will update soon! Well, TRY to update soon lol review!


End file.
